Ausally:Homecoming
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: Austin likes Ally. Austin and Ally are best friends. What happens when Homecoming comes around. Will Ausitn get the courage to ask Ally, or will someone ask her before he has the chance? Please read :) Hope you enjoy!
1. HomecomingPoster&Planning

**Austin's POV**  
I grabbed my history book out of my locker, slammed it shut, and put the lock back on. On the way to history, a certain  
brunett caught my eye. She was short, thin, quite beautiful, and crazy talented. It was none other than my best friend, Ally  
Dawson. She saw me and gave a me her signature smile, which is adorable, might I add. She started over to me. I, inwardly  
smiled to myself, while smiling at her. Okay, I should admit that I have a huge crush on her.  
"Hey, Austin," she greeted brightly.  
"Hey, Ally," I replied, happily.  
"You ready for history?" she asked.  
"I guess," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.  
It also doesn't help anything, that she's in all of my classes.  
"Let's go," she giggled.  
"Yes, Mom," I countered, laughing. She nudged me, and we walked to history.  
When we walked in, we sat beside each other. A minute later, the teacher walked in. She started telling us to turn to page  
whatever, and we were going to learn about the something revolution. I zoned her out, thinking about Ally. And staring, a  
little. In, what seemed like 10 minutes, the bell rang for the next period. Wow, was I really zoned out that long. We got up,  
and I walked Ally to her locker.  
"I'll be back in 3, so we can walk to french," I said.  
"Okay," she singsonged.  
I rushed to my lock and got my french book. I darted back over to Ally. She closed her locker, and looked at me directly in the  
eyes.  
"Liar," she said, with a strait face.  
"What?" I asked, concerned.  
"You're a liar," she stated, bluntly.  
"And how so?" I questioned.  
"You said you'd be back in 3 minutes. It took you 3 1/2 minutes," she giggled.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll make sure to be on time next time," I promised.  
"Good," she smiled.  
We walked into french. I took a seat next to Ally, and looked at the board. Oh great, we have a quiz today.  
"Ugh!" Ally groaned.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I forgot about the quiz. I didn't study," she complained.  
"Me either," I told her, kinda' worried. "I'm sure you'll do fine,"  
"I hope so," she said, nervously.  
Mrs. Tre', the teacher, walked in and passed out the quiz.  
"Begin," she commanded.  
Everyone picked up their pencil's. Thank God! It's multiple choice. I hurried through the quiz. Surprisingly, I knew most of  
the answers. I turned it in, and started daydreaming.  
*There's a room full of people, all in tuxes, or dresses. I walk in, all eyes on me. Everyone starts to make a path for me. At  
the end, I see a girl. Her back to me. I walk up to her, and turn her around. It's Ally, and she looks beautiful. Like more  
beautiful than usual. She has on a strapless, white dress, that has a flowing skirt and comes down to her ancles, and sparkles  
on the top half of the dress. Her hair is strait, with her blond tips wavy. Only the smalles traces of make-up on her face. She  
looks absolutly stunning. I take her hand, and take her out to the middle of the dance floor. They play 'Words' by Doves.  
We dance, and as the end of the song approaches, we lean in. Our lips are millimeters apart-*  
The bell rings for third period. I jump, scaredly broken out of my day dream.  
"So, how do you think you did?" Ally asked, as we pick up our bags.  
"I think I alteast got a B," I responded. "You?"  
"I'm 99.9% sure I passed," she replied.  
"Good," We walked out of the room, and Ally's eyes went big. She ran over to the bulietin, across the hall. I followed her, in  
persuit.  
"Do you see this?" she asked, excitedly.  
"See what?" I questioned, srunching my face.  
"_This!_" she screeched, ripping a poser off, and holding in up to my face. I took the paper, and saw it was an advertisement for  
Homecoming.  
"Cool!" I cheered, thinking it was my chance to ask Ally out.  
"Yeah!" she yelled, enthused. The warning bell rang.  
"We better get going," I stated.  
"Yeah," she fake pouted, and we walked to our next class.  
The rest of the day passed. I ran home. I couldn't wait. I had to get home, to plan how I was going to ask Ally to Homecoming.

**Hope you like. Please review and I'll update as soon as I get a good idea :)**


	2. The Perfect Way To Ask Her

**Austin's POV**

I walked into school the next day, I knew _exactly_ how I was going to ask Ally! I met up with her at her locker, getting ready to walk her to first period. I wanted to ask her right there, but I knew I had to stick to my plan. Normally, I'd forget any plans I've made when it came to Ally, but this one was perfect and a sure-fire way to get her to say yes. We went to our first period class.

"Hey, Austin, you ready to go?" Ally asked, grinning up at me.

"Sure thing," I replied, smiling down at her.

We walked side by side to our first period class. I coudn't even pay attention, I was too focused on my plan. Lunch just needed to come around. Or not come at all. I'm so nervous, what if she says no? What if I mess up? I could say as friends, but I want her to be my date date, not my friend date. Urgh! Why did I have to have the biggest crush on my best friend!? When the bell rang for second, I waited for Ally, and we went to our lockers. As soon as we walked into our next class, and the teacher passed back our quizzes from yesterday. I got a C. I need to stop thinking about Ally in class!

"Hey, Austin, what'd you get?" the girl I'm trying not to think about asked.

"A C," I shrugged. "You?"

"An A," she giggled.

"Way to go, Alls," I held up my hand for a high-five.

"Thanks," she replied, slapping my hand. "Austin, I've noticed your grades have been slipping. Do you want me to tutor you?"

"No, I'm good Ally, just got a little too much on my mine," I answered.

"Okay, if you need help or a talk, I'm always free," she offered.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled. Another reason why I liked her, she's so helpful and generous.

***Lunch***

Wow, the day was going by fast. Now, it's time. It's now or never. I can do this, I _can_ do this. I walked over and sat down next to Ally.

"Hey, Alls," I greeted, sitting.

"Hey, Austin," she said, sweetly smiling.

"I have to do something, I'll be back," I told her.

"Okay," she nodded. I went to music room, and got a guitar. I walked into the back of the cafeteria, where Ally couldn't see me. I stood up on a table.

"Hey, everyone, this is for my best friend, Ally Dawson," I yelled. Then I started playing _'Better Together'_

When I finished, everyone clapped. I walked over to Ally.

"Austin, that was amazing!" She hugged me. I hugged her back. "Why'd you sing that for me?" she asked, wearing a huge grin.

"Because I wanted to ask you this :Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

**Hope you liked! Sorry, thought it'd be cool if I did a cliff hanger for once. :)**


	3. Ally's Answer

Austin's POV

"Austin, that's really sweet, what you did," Ally gushed.

"So, will you go with me?" I asked again, more nervous than the first time.

"I'd love to," _'YES!'_ I thought. 'but I already said I'd go with Dallas," she added. I swear, you could've heard my heart break. "I'm sorry, really Austin, I am," she apologized. She looked like she was going to cry.

"No, Ally, it's okay. Really, I promise," I fake smiled. So much for not breaking promises.

"Okay, let's get going to class," she said. She hugged me, and we started walking. I was disappointed the rest of the day. At dinner, I barley even touched my food.

"Austin, honey, are you okay?" my mom asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I answered in monotone.

"Are you sure? Anything specific make you upset?" she pressed.

"Well, I asked Ally to Homecoming today. She said she'd love to go with me, but she's already going with another guy. She's going the guy she's liked for a long time," I spilled.

"Oh, Sweetie, that's terrible. Look on the brightside, though, she said she would've if she didn't have a date," she stated.

"True," I shrugged.

"And your still her best friend, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I smiled, breifly.

"Then, there's nothing to be sad about. Just get a jump on asking her for the next dance," my mom advised.

"Thanks, Mom," I thanked, smiling agian. "Welcome, Honey Pie," she replied. After dinner I went up to my room to call Ally.

"Hey, Austin, what's up?" she asked, cheerily.

"Hey, Alls, nothing much. Question, when did Dallas ask you?" I questioned.

"Yesterday after school, why?" she replied.

"Just wondering," I shrugged.

"Okay. Do you want to go dress shopping for me on Saturday?" she asked.

"You know it," I answered.

"Good, I gotta' go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," she said.

"Bye," I greeted off, then we hung up. Hey, if I couldn't go to Homecoming with my best friend/crush, then I can atleast go dress shopping with her. The rest of the week went by pretty fast, and eventually Saturday rolled around. Time to go shopping with the beautiful Ally Dawson!

**Sorry it's short! Hope you like :)**


	4. Sick

Except for I woke up the next morning, sick. Not your regular cough, cough, sneeze sick. Your headache,  
stuffy-nose, throwing up sick. I picked up my phone, and dialed Ally's number. She answered on the first ring.  
"Morning, Austin, what's up?" she greeted, brightly.  
"Hey, Ally. Sorry, I'm sick, I can't go dress shopping with you," I told her.  
"Aw, I really wanted you to go! Do you want me to go next weekend to get it?" she asked, sadly.  
"No, go. Get your dress before all the good ones are gone," I tried to smile.  
"Okay, Austin, your choice. I'll come over after I get a dress, okay?"  
"Okay, sounds good,"  
"Okay, bye, feel better soon,"  
"Bye, and I will. I promise,"  
We hung up. I trudged downstairs to get some juice. After that, I fell asleep. The next thing I know, Ally's  
shaking me saying 'Wake up, Sleepy-Head.' I sat up, and smiled at her.  
"Hey, Ally, what time is it?"  
"It's 4,"  
"P.M?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Whoa! I've been sleeping sicne 10:30,"  
"Well, then you shouldn't fall asleep on me now,"  
She smiled, which made me smile.  
"I won't,"  
"Do you wanna' hear about my dress?"  
"No, I don't want to spoil it. I want to see it Homecoming night,"  
"Okay, but that's more suspense on you,"  
"I know,"  
"O-kay,"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"We can listen to music?"  
"Okay, what song?"  
"Oh! I got a good one,"  
She ran over to my computer. She went on YouTube and started typing. After a minute, _'If It Means A Lot To_  
_You'_ by A Day To Remember started playing. This was our favorite song to sing. Even though I was sick, I sang  
the guy part, and she sang the girl part, like we always do. We laughed after the song was over.  
"Now it's your pick," she said.  
"_'Grace Looks Back'_ by The Scene Aesthetic," I requested.  
"Nice one, you got it, Chief,"  
"Alright,"  
We sang to that one, too. We did this for the next hour. Then my mom came up and told us dinner was ready.  
I was feeling a little better, so we went down to the kitchen. My mom and Ally had steak salad, while my dad  
and I had steak. We talked; we laughed. Then Ally and I went back up to my room.  
"You seem to be feeling better," she pointed out.  
"Yeah, I am," I agreed.  
"Good. Well, it's 6, I better get going. Call me later, and I'll see you tomorrow bye,"  
"See ya', bye,"  
I got up and hugged her, and left. So, today didn't turn out as bad as I thought. At 6:30, I called Ally.  
"Hey, Austy,"  
"Hi, Ally,"  
"What's up?"  
"Just sitting here, you?"  
"Same. I'm a little nervous, though,"  
"Why?"  
"Because my dad wants Dallas to come over to tomorrow, for dinner. He wants to meet him before  
Homecoming,"  
"Why does that make you nervous?"  
"Dallas isn't exactly the kind of guy my dad would approve of,"  
"Oh,"  
"Yeah, like he's a 'bad boy' in my dad's view,"  
"But your dad likes me,"  
"Yeah, but because you know if you screw up, you're done. Plus, we've known eachother forever,"  
"True, well, everything will be fine. Don't worry,"  
"I'll try,"  
"Good,"  
"Well, I my dad's calling me. I'll see you Monday, I'll call you later. Bye,"  
"Bye, Alls, good luck,"  
"Thanks,"  
We hung up. I don't know why I was telling Ally that her dad will approve of Dallas. We both know he won't,  
and I don't want him to. But if she's happy is all that matters, I guess. In the middle of all my thinking, I fell  
asleep. Well, now I just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow with Ally, Dallas, and Mr. Dawson.

**Sorry it took forever to update. I have writer's block. This is the best I could do. Hope you like :)**


End file.
